


Sultana of the Serpent

by DessertRose



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertRose/pseuds/DessertRose
Summary: Jasmine marries Jafar in order to save her kingdom...
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 81





	Sultana of the Serpent

The people of Agrabah cheered as Princess Jasmine walked out onto the balcony, dressed in a white silk wedding gown with long sleeves. Her thick black hair flowed freely down her back and her tiny waist was encircled by a belt of gold.  


“At last,” her groom said, admiringly.  


A shudder passed through the young woman’s slim frame as she turned away from the crowd and faced the altar. Jafar’s dark eyes roved over her curves as his lips curled back in a smile. “You look lovely, my dear. Come, stand beside me and let us be wed.”  


Jasmine reluctantly followed his directive. The moment she took his outstretched hand, he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed as his large hand momentarily drifted higher, brushing the edge of her breast. The thin silk of her wedding gown only amplified the sensation and her nipples hardened. She had learned during puberty that her breasts were extremely sensitive and she now cursed her body for the shiver of desire that swept down her spine.  


In that moment, she was glad that her father was completely hypnotized or she would have been even more humiliated. Jafar had cast a spell over the entire palace to obey him without protest. Jasmine was the only one he had left out of the spell, making her promise to marry him in exchange for her father’s life and Aladdin’s freedom.  


Jafar chuckled under his breath. “Soon, pussycat,” he murmured, running this thumb across the edge of her stomach. “Just a few moments longer.”  


She had grown up thinking only of Jafar as her father’s faithful servant, albeit a dangerous man, but never as her future husband. She despised him now, and was disgusted by the way he licked his lips in anticipation of consummating their wedding night.  


“Citizens of Agrabah and esteemed guests, welcome to this most auspicious occasion!” her father shouted as Jafar motioned for him to begin. “Today, I give my daughter, Jasmine, to be wed to my most loyal vizier, Jafar and to grant him my place as ruler of Agrabah.”  


The crowd applauded and Jasmine’s stomach clenched with anxiety as her father’s dull, hypnotized, eyes stared at her only briefly before he faced the taller man. “Do you, Jafar, hereby take my daughter to be your bride, and sultana of this land?”  


“I do,” Jafar said, his elegant voice echoing across the balcony. “With extreme pleasure.”  


Jasmine blinked back tears as her father smiled and gently patted her hand, kissing her knuckles briefly, and then gave her to the man who had ruined their lives. 

"And so, it has been done. Kiss your bride, my sultan.” Her father then dropped to his knees and bowed at Jafar’s feet.  


Jafar forced Jasmine to turn around then and gaze out across the crowd as the thousands of assembled citizens bowed to their new ruler. “Perfect,” he said, smugly. “Now, then, princess, let’s give them a good show.”  


Quick as a snake, Jafar swept Jasmine into his arms and kissed her deeply. The ferocity of his kiss made Jasmine try to turn away but Jafar’s stronger body forced her lean back, making it appear to the crowd below as though they were performing an elegant dip.

His lips were hot and the scrape of his moustache made Jasmine wince. After a few seconds, he let her go and Jasmine gasped for air as she stood up straighter.  


“Your chambers are ready, my sultan,” her father said, pleasantly, as Jafar motioned for him to rise. “Please, follow me this way.”  


“There is no need,” Jafar said, his voice dripping with disdain as he shoved the former sultan to the side. “I know the way. Return to the servant’s quarters, old man, and help the scullery maids until I call for you again.”  


“As you wish, your majesty.” Her father bowed again and trotted away, leaving Jasmine helplessly alone.  


“As for the rest of you,” Jafar commanded, “resume your normal duties but do not disturb the royal bedchamber until the morning.” He gripped Jasmine’s wrist tightly as he leered. “No matter what sounds you may hear.”  


He tugged on her arm and Jasmine followed him back inside the palace. Jafar picked up the pace, his long legs able to cover more ground, and they reached the sultan’s quarters in only a few moments.  


“I’ll spare you any romantic overtures,” he said as he dragged her into the bedroom and locked the door. A massive bed dominated the center of the room, dominated by a golden cobra headboard and sumptuous red silk sheets. “I know that you’re only marrying me to save your beloved father and that filthy street rat. I’ve held up my end of the bargain, now it’s your turn.”  


He let go of her wrist and walked over to sit at the edge of the bed, opening the front of his robes to reveal his naked frame beneath. She stared at his lean body, shocked by his impressively large manhood. “Give me what I’ve paid for, whore.”  


Jasmine bit back the angry retort threatened to burst from her lips. Jafar’s snake staff was propped beside the head of the bed and she knew that if she acted out of line that he could easily hurt her or bend her mind to his will.  


“As you command, my king,” she said, hiding her grimace by reaching up and letting the white veil fall from her hair. “I hope my gown was to your liking, I had my seamstress try to imitate the style of your robes.”  


“You’re stalling,” Jafar growled with frustration. “I could care less about such frivolous things. Show your body to me or I will tear that gown off you in pieces.”  


Jasmine flinched at the harshness of his words but knew them to be true. She took a deep breath and swept her hair over her right shoulder, turning her back to him. “Very well, but I need help with these laces.”  


Jafar’s eyes sparked with lust as he rose, his manhood rapidly hardening as he pressed it against her ass. His clever fingers quickly untied the laces that held the back of her gown closed. When the last lace loosed, his hands swept across her shoulders and pushed the silk down. The dress fell away from her body in one smooth motion, leaving her standing before him in only her white underclothes.  


“You have such lovely skin,” Jafar purred as Jasmine faced him once more. He ran his hands through her hair and studied her face. "I have dreamt of this moment for so long. Yours is a rare beauty, my dear, and more precious to me than all the jewels in this kingdom.”  


His hands drifted across the muscles of her toned stomach and then back up, brushing past her breasts, before resting on either side of her face. He then pulled her close and kissed her hard, taking advantage of her surprised gasp and forcing his tongue into her mouth.  


He then buried his hands in her hair and forced Jasmine to take small steps back until her legs hit the edge of the bed. The young woman struggled to no avail as his lips devoured hers, his cock pressing firmly against the junction of her smooth thighs.  


“I thought with such a luscious little body that you would be more experienced, but you truly must have been a virgin before you gave yourself to that whimpering boy,” Jafar said, with a cruel chuckle as he released her lips and brushed his thumbs along the front of her throat. “Your kissing technique leaves much to be desired, but no matter. I will teach you exactly how to please me, pussycat.”  


“How dare you?” Jasmine snapped, staring him in the eye. His hands tightened slightly on her throat but she pressed on, anger making her reckless. “Is it not enough that I agreed to marry you? Must you humiliate me too? Of all the people of Agrabah, you left my mind unbroken and you expect me to turn tricks like some lowly harem girl? I was your superior once and now I am your sultana. I demand that you treat me with more respect.”  


Jafar went silent, twirling his thin beard between his fingers as though considering her words. He then slapped her once, hard, across the face. She tumbled backwards onto the bed and he stared down at her with anger.  


“You forget yourself, Jasmine,” he warned as he climbed onto the bed, sliding forward until his face was level with hers, his eyes dark with malice. “I have the power to make you anything I wish, even without magic.”  


He reached down and yanked on a thick rope of her hair, making her cry out in pain. “I have learned how to wield both pleasure and pain, princess. If you resist me, I will make your every waking moment a living hell.”  


The eyes of his snake staff flashed with brilliant red light and Jasmine’s mind was suddenly flooded with a terrible vision. In the vision, she was dressed like a harem girl in red silk clothes that left little to the imagination, heavy chains ensnaring her wrists. She watched with horror as Jafar suddenly rose to his feet and threw her roughly to the ground. Jafar followed her down, swift as a snake, and pulled her pants down to her ankles. She struggled and screamed for help as his magic bound her wrists to the floor and he pulled her hips up, forcing her onto her knees. Jafar ignored her screams, his rock-hard manhood thrusting into her deeper than she thought possible, and fucked her hard, taking her from behind like a common whore.  


“No more back talk, princess,” Jafar admonished as the vision faded. He released his tight grip on her hair and she stared up at him in horror, unable to shake the fear that he would rape her like he had in the dream.  


Jafar merely smirked as he leaned down to run his tongue across the sensitive skin on the side of her throat. Despite herself, Jasmine felt her toes curl in helpless pleasure as the older man kissed his way down her torso, his tongue tickling her in pleasing ways, and stopped at the edge of her white underwear.  


“I apologize if I have offended you, my dear,” he said, suddenly sitting up and then pulling her into a sitting position beside him. “Let us set aside such angry passion for future lessons. It is our wedding night, after all. Please, let us resume where we left off.”  


Jasmine blushed, trembling with anger and shame. Even though the vision had terrified her, she couldn’t deny the fact that it had heightened her arousal as she remembered how her cries of pain had transformed into sounds of exctasy. Her body was already aching for Jafar’s touch and she knew that she could wield even more power if she could give him pleasure night after night.  


“Apology accepted,” she said, rising slowly to her feet. Her cheek still stung from where he had struck her, but she realized with shock that her core was already slick with desire. “Now, stay right where you are, my sultan.”  


She took a deep breath and began to sway slowly, allowing her muscles to undulate in the sensual motion of a belly dance. She stayed close to Jafar, only taking a few steps away to do a few sweeping turns. Jafar’s eyes were glued to her body as she allowed her hands to drift up her abdomen and untie the white silk band across her breasts, letting the fabric drop onto Jafar’s lap. Her nipples immediately hardened, and her breasts bounced gently as she continued to sway.  


Jafar groaned with lust as she then slid off her underwear and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against him. The instant their naked skin met; his lips were on hers again.  


This time Jasmine’s tongue danced against his, matching his technique flick for flick. Jafar moaned and pulled her down onto the bed atop him, rolling her nipples between his fingers. The sensation made her knees go week and Jafar used that opportunity to force her down onto the sheets. His lips left hers as he climbed on top and began to drag his tongue over her breasts.  


“That’s better,” Jafar hissed. She gasped with pleasure when he ran his thumbs across her deliciously sensitive tips, each stroke making her clit ache for touch. “You like that don’t you, my flower? Tell me you want me to give you even more pleasure.”  


“Yes,” Jasmine moaned, blushing as the words tumbled out of her mouth. “Don’t stop, please keep touching me there.”  


Jafar smirked and let his right hand drop to tease her bellybutton. His mouth then seized her right breast, the combination of his suckling technique and licking making Jasmine cry out.  


“Ah!” she gasped, spreading her legs wide. “Ah, please…yes, right there.”  


As much as she hated the man, she couldn’t deny that he knew exactly what he was doing. Jafar’s hot tongue continued to explore her skin and the exquisite pleasure made her thrust her hips up, grinding against his. He repositioned himself slightly and allowed her wet clit to slide against his dick, making her moan louder. “Oh god, Jafar!”  


He groaned with desire as she screamed his name and allowed two of his fingers to explore the edge of her dripping wet pussy. He took more time, teasing Jasmine’s body slowly so that when he finally ran his tongue over her opposite nipple and inserted a third finger, her body shook with an orgasm. She gasped with wordless pleasure, riding his fingers and driving them in deeper.  


“No,” she then whimpered as Jafar pulled his fingers out and positioned the head of his dick against the entrance to her pussy. “Stop, please don’t.”  


The pleasure from her orgasm was warped with disgust as she stared up at Jafar covered in sweat, his thin frame quivering with lust, ready to thrust into her with wicked delight. “I’m not ready,” she pleaded. “Just let me pleasure you with my hands instead.”  


Jafar stopped for a moment and stared down at her, shaking his head as he did so. The scent of her sex was driving him wild and he knew that her beautiful body was capable of more pleasure than she even knew.  


“Remember your manners,” he admonished. “A good wife should never deny her husband." He twisted her nipples again and thrust his hips forward, hard, burying himself to the hilt inside of her still-pulsing cunt.  


It was Jafar’s turn to cry out in pleasure as he slid in and out of her tight entrance. The former princess whimpered with pain as his thick cock spread her wider than Aladdin’s had, and a few tears slipped out of her lovely, almond colored, eyes as he set a slow pace.  


“Oh yes,” he groaned, biting his lower lip as her pussy wrapped around his manhood. “You are sweeter than I had ever imagined, and still so tight like a virgin. That street rat must have been nothing compared to me. I’ve been imagining putting my big cock inside of you for years, princess, but I never imagined that you would get so wet for me the first time.”  


"Please, stop, Jafar," she pleaded, wincing as he thrust again, deeper. "You're too big, you're hurting me."

The mention of Aladdin's name, coupled with the discomfort of Jafar's slow pounding, made Jasmine’s tears fall even harder.

"Mmm, how delicious," Jafar groaned, his hands loweing to her hips and forcing her to slide up his dick as he came hard. His cum spilled down onto the bed sheets and he grunted with satisfaction, taking only a few seconds to rest before he muttered a spell beneath his breath. His manhood instantly rehardened inside of Jasmine and she gasped. 

"What's happening?" she whimpered in shock as Jafar began to thrust once more. 

"Hush," Jafar tutted, placing one palm over her mouth to keep her quiet as he picked up the pace, his thrusts faster and more urgent. 

The discomfort Jasmine had felt when he had first slid into her was quickly swept away by the immense pleasure. Her body began to flush with desire once more, the fire in her blood igniting as Jafar’s long fingers began to rub her too-sensitive clit.  


“You see what I mean, Jasmine?” Jafar growled as her hips moved in time to the rhythm of sex, her ass sliding along the silk sheets and giving her more pleasure. “A beautiful dessert bloom such as yourself should be in the bed of the most powerful man in the world.”  


Jasmine’s soft, pained, sounds grew louder and turned into gasps of pleasure. Jafar stifled a moan as he watched her tight young body writhe helplessly beneath him.  


“You like it don’t you?” he growled, flicking her nipples again just to make her squirm. “I would never have imagined that you would spread those pretty legs of yours for me so willingly. Admit it, my vision excited you.”  


“No, you disgust me,” Jasmine moaned, even as her pleasure nearly doubled just at the thought of him tying her up and fucking her in the throne room. “I will never wear your chains.”  


“We’ll just have to see about that,” Jafar grunted, closing his eyes and groaning as he thrust faster, nearly cresting.  


Jasmine suddenly gripped his shoulders and pulled his face down, kissing him with passion. Her tears were salty on his tongue, the taste of her misery and desire, driving Jafar over the edge. He rubbed her clit harder as his last three thrusts gave him release and made him roar with incoherent pleasure.  


Jasmine’s orgasm followed a few seconds later and was even harder than her first, as the sensations all over her body culminated in a wave of pleasure unlike anything she had felt before.  


When Jafar pulled out a few moments later, his lean frame pinning her tightly against the silk sheets, Jasmine turned her face away and wept with shame as she realized how much she wanted him to pleasure her again.  


“Remember this night, my sultana,” Jafar said, balancing one of her tears on the tip of his finger. He then brushed the hair back from her forehead and planted a rough kiss on her lips. “For tomorrow, your training begins.”


End file.
